Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an unmanned aerial vehicle and, in particular, to an unmanned aerial vehicle for generating geolocation exclusion zones of animals.
Description of the Related Art
Human interaction with wild animals is a concern due to increasing population density, especially in rural environments, and the development of areas at or near wildlife habitats, including parks, nature reserves, etc. In addition, the degradation of wildlife habitats and changes in the environment have caused wild animals to alter their migration patterns, thereby leading to further potential unintentional interactions between humans and wildlife. These interactions may result in injuries and/or loss of life to the human and/or the wild animal, as well as damage to and/or destruction of property, including personal property, buildings, planes, communication equipment, etc.
Current conflict management strategies enacted to prevent interactions and/or aid in the event of interaction between humans and wild animals include controlling size and location of wild animal populations, relocation of animal populations, and delineating/establishing habitat barriers by way of natural or man-made barriers (e.g., electric fencing). Such strategies, however, often involve further active interactions between humans and wild animals and/or are ineffective in determining evolving geolocation of wild animals.